


Cliche Klance Things

by cutelilfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelilfics/pseuds/cutelilfics
Summary: so i got bored and wanted to write some really cliche romantic stuff and i will update whenever i feel like it lmao but uh yeah enjoy these cliche one shots





	Cliche Klance Things

**Author's Note:**

> uwu

It started off as a normal day. Keith was training, Lance and Romelle were sleeping in, Hunk was cooking, Pidge was on her computer, and Allura and Shiro were going over battle tactics.

Everything was normal. Until Hunk found something in the kitchen.

Lance had already woken up and was walking toward the kitchen when he heard Hunk drop a pan.

"I-I found more???" Lance heard Hunk say quietly to himself.

"What did you find more of?" Lance asks, standing in the doorway.

Hunk turned around holding a large bottle. 

"Nunvill."

Lance's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Ew."

Lance had almost forgotten the horrible drink he had tried during one of his first weeks being apart of Voltron. 

Hunk opened the bottle and smelled it. "Well, it doesn't seem too bad...maybe if I put a little bit in some sauce...? OOOH!!! We found those vegetables similar to tomatoes, maybe I could make tomato sauce and I could find out how to make pasta!"

"Hunk. You are my best friend and I love you more than anything in this world. But PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, do not put that horrible drink in any of our food."

Hunk frowned, but looked back up at his best friend and nodded before going back to experimenting in the kitchen.

* * *

 

Hunk was going to listen to Lance. Why wouldn't he listen to his best friend??? But when Hunk tried the pasta sauce he knew something was missing.

Since when has Lance known anything about cooking?!?! So, Hunk poured a little nuvill in the sauce. Not anything extreme, just enough to change the flavor, making his pasta sauce perfect.

* * *

 

Hunk set out dinner and everyone was in awe of Hunk's amazing pasta.

"HOLY FUCK. MY FUCKING MOUTH IS HAVING AN ORGASM. A FUCKING MOUTHGASM." Pidge screamed.

"LANGUAGE." Both Shiro and Matt screamed at the same time.

"Who taught my baby sister such awful words?"

"Both you and Lance," Pidge responded, giggling.

"But really Hunk, this is amazing," Shiro complemented causing Hunk's face to light up with the praise.

After only 10 minutes, everyone was done eating. But, something was wrong. Everyone was fine except for Allura, Coran, and Romelle.

"Hunk, did you put anything weird in the pasta?" Shiro asked, looking back at the three giggly Alteans.

"Maybe a little nunvill."

Everyone in the room (except for the Alteans) groaned in response. 

Pidge walked over to an unstable Coran. "I think he is drunk...?"

Hunk looked as if he was going to throw up. Clearly he felt horrible for getting his friends drunk.

"We should probably get them to bed," Pidge added.

Lance walked over to Allura and helped her stand up. "Hey, Allura, you need to go to bed."

"No, Lonce, I'm not tired," Allura stammered as she tripped into Lance's arms.

"Doesn't matter, it's bedtime," Lance argued as he walked her toward her room.

"I should have let you die instead of bringing you back to life," Allura muttered. 

Keith hadn't known about Lance's death and stared at the back of Lance's head in confusion.

Pidge and Matt helped Romelle get to bed and Hunk and Shiro helped Coran. That just left Keith. Keith walked into Lance's room and paced.

Why wouldn't have Lance told him about how he died? What if the same thing happened again but we won't be able to save him? Does Lance get nightmares about it? Is there anything Keith can do to help?

Suddenly, Lance walked in.

"Hiya, mullet," Lance greeted with a smirk.

"Why didn't you tell us that you died?"

Lance shrugged. "It didn't matter."

Keith scowled. "You should have trained more. Why didn't you avoid the situation? You need to stop sleeping in and start training or you won't be able to defend yourself."

"Well, Keith, I'm sorry that I'm not progressing as fast as you are and that my best isn't enough for you!"

"It isn't about you being enough for me, it's about you being enough for yourself! What if you almost die again? What are we supposed to do?"

"Oh, I'm SO sorry that you wouldn't be able to form Voltron. We all know I'm replaceable so trust me, you would be fine."

"But we wouldn't! We need you!"

"Stop acting as if you care so much. If I was dead you could move on. So why do you keep trying to convince me I'm important? Why are you acting like I matter? Why are you acting like I matter?" Lance screamed at Keith, pain visible in his eyes. Keith flinched.

"Because I love you!!!"

Both Keith and Lance stare at each other in awkward silence.

It takes a while for Keith to realize what he just said. 

"Well, um, I'm going to go now..." Keith mumbled before quickly making his way towards the door.

God, he was such an idiot. Why would he blurt out his biggest secret just because of a stupid argument with Lance?

"W-wait, Keith!" Keith heard Lance call from behind him.

Lance was already making his way over to Keith. Keith was sure Lance was going to slap him so he was surprised when he found gentle hands pulling his face closer and bringing Keith's lips to Lance's.

The kiss was rough and chaste, and after a short moment, Lance let go of Keith. Before Lance had the chance to leave Keith pulled Lance back down by the collar of his shirt.

The second kiss was much gentler and longer, giving Keith time to process whatever the fuck was going on.

Lance pulled away first.

"Okay, um, why?"

Keith felt his face heating up. Of course, Lance hadn't wanted Keith to kiss him. Lance does not, and never will, like Keith the way Keith likes him.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to...well I did mean to I just want you to know that I understand that you don't like me and-" Keith rambled before Lance kissed him again.

"Holy shit, I love you too. So fucking much." Lance mumbled against Keith's lips.

"Hey, guys. Coran is in his room and-"

Lance and Keith jumped away from each other to find themselves facing an extremely proud Shiro.

"Wow, I can't believe it finally happened. I am so proud of you two. I'm going to go, have fun." Shiro said, smiling and mouthing the words _good job_ to Keith and giving both of them a thumbs up.

Lance turned towards Keith, his face bright red.

"So...um..."

"DO YOU WANT TO BE MY BOYFRIEND?" Keith asked.

Lance laughed before pulling Keith in for another kiss.

"What do you think?" Lance laughs, peppering Keith's face in kisses.

Keith smiled.

He was so excited for a future with Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
